Fourtris: New Society
by divergentstories1
Summary: An alternate ending to Allegiant, with tons of plot twists and Fourtris action! Please leave reviews!


**So this is the first chapter of my new series. It'll have tons of plot twists, Fourtris action, and lots of other exciting stuff, so stay tuned**

 **THIS IS AN ALTERNATE ENDING TO ALLEGIANT!**

Tobias ONE DAY AFTER TRIS'S 'DEATH' 

"Tobias, it's eight o' clock, get up!"

My mother's voice wakes me up, and I open my eyes. As usual, I remember everything instantly, and grief takes over my body. I grip my pillow and close my eyes again.

The door opens, and she walks in.

"Tobias, you should come get food."

I don't answer.

She sighs, and I hear her leave my apartment, shutting the door behind her.

Minutes later, the door opens in, and someone walks into my room.

"Tobias." It's Christina.

I sigh and sit up to look at her, only because she's been grieving like I have, and I'm wondering why she came out of her apartment.

"I know you just want to stay here," she says, her voice soft, "but there's an emergency. Tris's body was-" she chokes on her voice and starts crying.

"It was dug up. Someone took it. It's not there! Zeke thinks Caleb took it and buried it somewhere else!"

My heartbeat quickens, and I widen my eyes. I jump out of bed, throw on a sweatshirt and sweatpants, and follow Christina out the door.

We slow to a stop at the crowd of people huddled around where Tris's grave is. I push my way through to the front, and my heart drops at the sight in front of me. The grave is dug up. I search the faces in front of me, looking for one particular face. Zeke appears beside me, and puts his hand on my shoulder, but I throw it off. I finally see Caleb, standing at the back of the crowd. I push my way over to him, and punch him in the jaw, sending him flying backwards.

I pin him down and scream at him.

"She does not belong to you! You killed her in the first place, it was YOU! You had no right to take her!" I punch him again and again, until Zeke pulls me off him.

Caleb wipes his face. "I didn't do this," he says his eyes teary.

My hatred for him is so strong, that I can't control myself. I manage to turn and run back towards the building.

Tris ONE WEEK AFTER 'DEATH'

I open my eyes.

I sit up.

I look around.

And I remember everything.

I don't recognize the room I'm sitting in, but it looks like some sort of hospital room. Not a Dauntless hospital room, though. The ringing still lingers in my ears from when I was shot, and I feel my side for my bullet wound. I lift my shirt to look, and see stitches. It's healed. I survived.

I am confused. Where is Tobias? Where is everyone? Why doesn't this look like the Dauntless compound?

A woman walks in, interrupting my thoughts, and smiles at me.

"How are you feeling?" She asks, her voice sweet and kind.

"Fine," I say. "Where am I?"

"I have to get someone who wants to see you. She will explain everything."

She leaves, and I sigh. A moment later, a tall, thin woman with grey hair pulled into a braid down her back walks in. She smiles at me, her eyes warm.

"Hello, Beatrice."

"I-it's Tris," is all I can manage to get out.

"My apologies. Tris." She walks over to my bed, pulling a chair with her, and sits. I sit up straighter and look at her, waiting eagerly for some sort of explanation.

"My name is Morgan Parker. You must be very confused right now-"

"Yeah, where am I?" I interrupt.

"I have a few things to explain," she says. "Some of these things will come as a shock to you."

I stare at her.

"You are underground right now, in a safe haven."

"What?"

"It's a healing place for anyone affected in the war that has just ended."

"The war ended?"

" _You_ ended the war."

A feeling of pride swells up inside me. I did do it.

"Am I dead?" I ask.

Morgan laughs. "No, you're not. But…" she hesitates. "Your friends back up in Chicago, they think that you are."

"What?" I gasp. "Why- why-"

"I'll explain everything right now. Just listen," says Morgan.

I lean my head against the bed and look at her.

"We have taken everyone who had died in the war and healed them down here. We have advanced technology that can bring people who died of a bullet wound back to life, if it's within a day. We've saved hundreds of people, and they're all down here. The reason why we didn't tell everyone back up in Chicago, is because it would all get hectic, and our system would collapse. The whole point is to keep these people who have been injured safe, and revealing ourselves would not keep everyone safe. So we decided the best idea would be to wait for the war to end to release all of our patients."

It's a lot to take in. I think for a moment, then instantly feel myself go pale.

"My- my parents… did…"

Morgan just smiles at me and nods.

Tears come to my eyes.

"Oh my God. Will? Uriah?"

"Will is in the next room," replies Morgan. "But… I'm so sorry, but we could only save the people who were dead from bullet wounds. People like Uriah, who died from an explosion, we couldn't save."

My heart drops.

"Our program team had our eyes on cameras all around the city, and saved everyone we could who were shot. We're so sorry for the grief we must have caused so many people, but it was the best decision. Everyone is being released tomorrow."

"Is Tobias okay?" I ask.

"Yes, um… physically, he's okay. But as I said, he, and Christina, and your other friends all think you've passed away."

I feel sick thinking about my friends all thinking I'm dead.

"Would you like to see your parents?"

"Yes," I say, and she leaves the room.

I can't believe this is happening. My parents, who I grieved over for a year, who I thought were dead, are alive, and I'm about to see them. Will, who I had become overcome with guilt over, is alive, and in the next room.

The door opens, and my mother walks in, my father close behind her. I burst into tears and jump out of bed, running into their arms. We fall into a heap on the floor, my father's arms around both of us, and my mother squeezing me tightly.

My mother looks so different, her hair loose and out of it's usual pulled – back style, and she is wearing a red tee shirt and jeans. My father is wearing a green tee shirt and grey shorts. It's so weird seeing them, not dressed in their grey Abnegation garb.

Mom pulls away and holds my shoulders, looking at me with tears in her eyes.

"We know about everything that has happened. We are _so_ proud of you, Beatrice." She starts crying and hugs me again.

An hour later, after sitting and eating with my parents, I go over to the room Morgan said Will was staying in. I hesitate, then knock on the door. It opens, and I look up to Will, smiling down at me.

"Hey, Tris."

Even though he is alive, and he's standing right in front of me, that familiar feeling of guilt overcomes my heart. I hug him, and he motions for me to come in. I sit on the edge of his bed, and he sits in the chair next to it.

I rack my brain, trying to think of the appropriate thing to say, but thankfully, Will starts talking.

"You don't have to feel guilty anymore, Tris."

"Yes, I do."

"No, you don't. Even if I was dead, you did what you had to do. I understand. You panicked."  
I look up at him.

"Plus, the dessert down here is awesome."

I laugh and hug him again, tightly.

"We're going home tomorrow," I say.

 **End of chapter one!**

 **What did you think?**

 **Leave a review telling me if you think I should continue this series or not! If so, I can have a chapter up almost every day**


End file.
